familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Guy Wiki:Quahog Five News
=Show News = Another Preview of Tonight's Show Sunday, June 12, 2005 Every Friday is "First Look Friday" on familyguy.com, meaning you can preview Sunday's new show. They current have a 60-second or so clip that is different from the Yahoo! clip we mentioned earlier. Just visit familyguy.com, and click on multimedia. I think you can find it from there. TV Guide Covers June 10, 2005 Oh, I nearly forgot. This week you can collect from 5 TV Guide Covers from the June 12, 2005 issue. Click here to see and/or order them. Preview Sunday Night's Episode Friday, June 10, 2005 Yahoo! TV has a 45-second clip of this Sunday's episode, "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire." It's pretty humorous. Click here to watch. Jimmy Kimmel Appearnace Now Online; FG Movie Info Friday, June 10, 2005 If you missed Seth and Alex Borstein on Jimmy Kimmel Live the other night, Family Guy Multimedia Archive has posted it on their site. I saw it when it aired, and the biggest thing I learned is that Jimmy Kimmel was the voice of Death's Dog FGMMA also has an appearance by Seth Green on a recent episode of Will & Grace. Click here to see the videos. He also released more information about the Family Guy Movie. He said that "We have a direct-to-DVD feature coming out this year that has to do with Stewie finding his real father." Peter's not his real father? What about the time Stewie went into Peter's sperm in "Emission Impossible" and found his potential future brother who looked like him and acted like him? Humm.... Seth MacFarlane, Alex Borstein on Jimmy Kimmel Live Monday, June 6, 2005 Seth MacFarlane and Alex Borstein will be guests on Jimmy Kimmel Live tonight. The show starts shortly after midnight on ABC. Stay up late or program your VCR or Tivo. According to familyguy.com, Seth will be singing. Teen Choice Awards Thursday, June 2, 2005 Family Guy is nominated in three categories for this year's Teen Choice Awards. Read more here. Here are the categories, along with the other nominees: *'Choice TV Show: Comedy' **"Desperate Housewives" **'"Family Guy"' **"Gilmore Girls" **"Scrubs" **"That '70s Show" **"That's So Raven" **"The Simpsons" **"What I Like About You" *'Choice TV Actor: Comedy' **Ashton Kutcher, "That '70s Show" **Bernie Mac, "The Bernie Mac Show" **Frankie Muniz, "Malcolm in the Middle" **Jesse Metcalfe, "Desperate Housewives" **Marques Houston, "Cuts" **Matt LeBlanc, "Joey" **'Stewie Griffin, "Family Guy"' **Zach Braff, "Scrubs" *'Choice TV Sidekick' **Allison Mack, Smallville **'Brian Griffin, Family Guy (the dog)' **Chris Pratt, Everwood **Donald Faison, Scrubs **Jorge Garcia, Lost **Kevin Weisman, Alias **Sean Hayes, Will & Grace **Wilmer Valderrama, That '70s Show A few notes. I wonder how Stewie would receive his Giant Surfboard if he won. I think it's really funny that the committee felt the need to clarify that Brian is "the dog." Sure, the whole awards show is gimmicky, but GO, FAMILY GUY! CLICK HERE TO VOTE! I must admit I'll have a tough time deciding between Brian and Jorge Garcia from "Lost." But it actually does not matter whether or not you vote, because you're not actually voting on the winner! Read the fine print! Winner will be chosen from among the top four vote getters in each category by a committee of Teen People, Teenasaurus Rox, Bob Bain Productions and FOX representatives. This is utterly gay. Why even allow voting at all? There are only 8 nominees in the first place. I don't know who Teenasaurus Rox thinks he is, but I don't want him undermining my vote! Send hate mail to FOX/Teen People over this mockery of a supposed "Teen Choice" Award. ---- Thursday, June 9-''' The fourth season of Family Guy begins syndication on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim with the premiere of FG401 "North by North Quahog" = Wiki News = 'Monday, May 25 -' '''Family Guy Wiki gets a mention from the Family Guy Reference Archives Sunday, May 29 -''' '''Family Guy Wiki gets a mention from Quag's Corner. Friday, June 3 -''' '''Family Guy Wiki is listed on JengaJam. Thursday, June 9 -''' '''Family Guy Wiki is one month old. = Upcoming Episodes = Unless otherwise stated, times ranging from 12-6 are a.m. and times ranging from 6-12 are p.m. Watch these then come back to the FGWiki to share your knowledge. **NEW* 'Sun. June 12 -' "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" 9:00/8:00c FOX *'Sun. June 12 -' "North by North Quahog" 11:00/10:00c Cartoon Network *'Sun. June 12 -' "The Kiss Seen Around the World" 11:30/10:30c Cartoon Network *'Mon. June 13 -' "Dammit Janet" 10:00/9:00c TBS *'Mon. June 13 -' "He's Too Sexy For His Fat" 10:30/9:30c TBS *'Mon. June 13 -' "Love Thy Trophy" 11:30/10:30c Cartoon Network *'Tue. June 14 -' "Love Thy Trophy" 2:30/1:30c Cartoon Network *'Tue. June 14 -' "Death is a Bitch" 11:30/10:30c Cartoon Network *'Wed. June 15 -' "Death is a Bitch" 2:30/1:30c Cartoon Network *'Wed. June 15 -' "The King is Dead" 11:30/10:30c Cartoon Network *'Thu. June 16 -' "The King is Dead" 2:30/1:30c Cartoon Network *'Thu. June 16 -' "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High" 11:30/10:30c Cartoon Network *'Fri. June 17 -' "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High" 2:30/1:30c Cartoon Network *'Sat. June 18 -' "Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington" 1:00/12:00c TBS *'Sat. June 18 -' "Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington" 3:00/2:00c TBS *NEW 'Sun. June 19 -' "Petarded 9:00/8:00c FOX *'Sun. June 19 -' "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High 11:00/10:00c Cartoon Network *NEW 'Sun. June 26 -' "Bango Was His Name Oh" 9:00/8:00c FOX = Recent Episodes = Have you seen an episode on TV recently and want to learn more about it? If it was on TV, it's on this list. Episodes are ordered in reverse chronological order. *'Sat. June 11 -' "15 Minutes of Shame 1:45/12:45c &3:45/2:45c TBS *'Friday, June 10 -' "A Picture is Worth 1,000 Bucks" 10:30/9:30c on TBS *'Thursday, June 9 -' "North by North Quahog" 11:30/10:30c & 2:30/1:30c Cartoon Network *'Wednesday, June 8 -' "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'" 11:30/10:30c & 2:30/1:30c Cartoon Network *'Tuesday, June 7 -' "Holy Crap" 11:30/10:30c & 2:30/1:30c Cartoon Network